His demon, Bill Cipher
by Isa Kitty
Summary: Dipper would do everything to protect his sister. Even the unthinkable. But does "everything" mean make a contract with a demon? "Make a contract with me, and I shall fulfil your wish and be your loyal pet..." "Do you wish to make a contract with me?" ... ... "I DO!"
1. His demon, clever

**Ok, now we have four fanfictions. Hope this one is as popular as my first GF one, "Something Wrong". Now Dipper is one of the main characters. Guess who is the other one? Well, BC, or as you know him, Bill Cipher! Better stop talking. **

**AN: Sorry for grammar errors, I'm using my sister's notebook. - Isa Kitty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: His demon, clever.<strong>

Dipper was the first to wake up that morning. He looked at the side, and at his twin sister. She was sleeping so peacefully with Waddles that he felt like letting her sleep a little more. She had a horrid nightmare that night, after all, and it seemed like it was really terrifying. He woke up in the middle of the night, more or less 1:00 AM, with his sister screaming his name. He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up no matter what. Then she stopped screaming, and Dipper finally relaxed in relief for once, until his sister woke up and asked to sleep with him. He discovered his sister was just as frail as him. He swore to himself and his parents that he would protect her during not only the summer, but during his entire life.

Suddenly Mabel jumped next to him on the bed, startling him.

"Hey, Dippin' Sauce!" She said, cheerfully, revealing her teeth-braced smiled "Thanks for sleeping with me last night. I was, like, totally scared. That dream scared me for dear life." Dipper nodded, happy that his sister was cheerful as always, and that she partially forgot that nightmare. She had told him everything, and as happy and sad. Happy that it was just a dream, and sad that she suffered all that, even if wasn't really true. "So, what kind of weird-creepy adventure are we going today?" She asked, suddenly changing subject. Dipper wasn't listening "Dipper?" She grabbed a megaphone, trying to snap his younger twin brother back to reality, as she noticed he was ignoring her. "DIPPER!" She shouted right in his ear with the megaphone.

"Ack! Where did this come from?" Dipper asked, snapping back to reality.

"Dunno, I keep it sometimes for emergencies, or for fun!" She explained "RIGHT, WADDLES?" She asked, yet again using the megaphone, and Waddles hid, quivering, under her bed "I'll take that as a yes" Dipper rolled his eyes while smiling. His sister was back. They went downstairs to eat breakfast, and then go to another place God-knows-where. Dipper grabbed his 3 book, and then searched for something to see. He saw gnomes, zombies, vampires, talking pumpkins and other creepy things that would scare even the bravest man in Earth. After two minutes of searching, he found something both him and Mabel would like.

"Hm, how about Light Unicorns?" He suggested. Mabel smiled. Dipper really knew her! He knew she was fanatic for unicorns since they were small, because she would watch My Little Pony and other pony shows, and everything related to it. Dipper was forced to watch it, and unwillingly he started to enjoy the shows, and then he passed from _Mild fan _to _Addicted Brony._ Not that his parents didn't enjoy that he was interested, but Dipper's father said that he should watch a cartoon more suitable for his... gender. And then he started watching Ninja Turtles, though he and Mabel would watch my little pony hidden. And that's why he thinks this is a good idea (I have such a imagination...).

"Looks like a good idea!" Mabel said, excited. Dipper smiled, happy that his sister liked his choice.

**Later that day...**

"Mabel, be more careful!" Dipper shouted from behind as hs sister jumped another rock. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"DON'T WORRY, DIPSTICK!" She shouted with the megaphone "I'M OK!" But suddenly she slipped. "Ouch..." Dipper rushed to her, and helped her standing up "I-I'm ok, Dipper." She said, knowing she wouldn't escape from her overprotective brother "Really, I am. It's nothing serious." Dipper didn't listen. He looked at her knee, and saw there was a bruise there "I didn't see that there..." She deadpanned. Dipper, on other hand, didn't find it amusing like Mabel did, he found it painful because he warned Mabel, and again she ignored him and his warnings, like she always did He was afraid he would lose her. But she was a grown pre-teenager, she knew how to take care of herself, didn't she?

"We are going home. We need to take care of that bruise." Dipper said in a serious manner.

He pushed Mabel to inside she shack as he put a band aid on her bruise, careful to not hurt his sister "You should be more careful, Mabel." Mabel's gaze dropped to the floor in shame "Don't be ashamed, I would do the same if I was a cheerful girl like you." Mabel smiled as he finished putting the band aid in her bruise "I guess you should rest for today." Mabel wanted to protest, but held her tongue. They would start and argument, and Dipper would always win. He always did. Then, she would ask him a favor.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you go to the forest to bring me a shadow stone?" She asked him, which made him raise an eyebrow "I've heard it can shine in the dark. And it may be useful when we go explore at the night and stuff." Mabel smiled "Please?" She asked again. Dipper didn't know what to do. If he said no, she would talk him into going and finding the stone she wanted. And he woundn't deny her request, because her bruise was basically her fault.

"Hm, I'll see if I can find one" Dipper told her. Mabel smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Dipping Sauce!" She thanked him. He smiled.

He entered in the forest. It was dark in there, so find that stone would be easy. But he accidentaly tripped, hurting himself, He stood up quickly at hearing a strange sound, which looked like a laughter echoing far away. This sent chills down Dipper's spine but he refused to give up. He kept walking, ignoring all sounds and surroundings. That was until he noticed that the place he was was darker than the forest he was walking in. Dipper felt scared, until he noticed a certain laughter "Bill." He growled.

Then he noticed he was in the dreamscape, because, apparently, all the ways lead to nowhere. Inside, he wanted to strangle him, if he had a neck. And deeper inside, he wanted to stab him. But Bill, at least in the dreamscape, was stronger and smarter than him, so try to fight back was useless. Dipper closed his eyes for five seconds to focus on what he was trying to do in the first place, which was finding the stone, and how he ended up in the dreamscape, with Bill there to torment and annoy him until his head exploded.

"Hey there, Pine Tree!" Bill suddenly appeared in front of him "Did you like my surprise?"

"No." Was the blunt answer. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you would like to see me." Bill said. If Bill had a mouth, he would've grinned now "And I want to propose something to you." Dipper raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Bill trying to propose something to him was never good. Last time they made a deal, Bill stole his body and fooled everyone. And that weird puppeteer was flirting with his own puppets, and everything because of Bill. And now the notebook that would be part of the biggest mystery of Gravity Falls was broken. _Thanks a lot, psycho triangle, _Dipper thought.

"What would it be?"

"Well, I was not eavesdropping on you, but I saw what happened to your sister today" Bill started, and Dipper was growing more suspicious every minute, as Bill was staring him with his eye and making him even more terrified than he was before "And I realized something: you can't protect yourself and your sister at the same time." Dipper narrowed his eyes "So I want to make a deal with you." Dipper immediatly growled at this as this "creature" wanted to make ANOTHER deal with him. Hasn't he had enough of this?

"Listen carefully, Cipher" Dipper growled "What happens in MY family is none of your business, it doesn't matter if you 'are watching us' or whatever you mean by that. I do not want to have a deal with you. Now where is the exit?" He started looking around for a non-exsting exit. Bill laughed. _Humans are so predictable,_ he thought. Dipper was staring him intently. For all intents and purposes Bill was his biggest enemy. At first he thought it would be Gideon, but Gideon was just a 9-year-old kid that had been corrupted by the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

"But my deal is perfect for your pathetic life." He slowly approached Dipper, who was also backing away "Well, I have a deal for you. I will be your loyal pet in exchange for something..." Bill stopped. A pregnant pause. "Your soul." Dipper raised an eyebrow "Since I met you, I discovered you have a delicious soul. Maybe it's tastier than any soul I've ever eaten." Suddenly Dipper's eyes widened.

"YOU EAT SOULS?!"

"Of course, Pine Tree, I am a demon after all." Suddenly everything turned white. Dipper was surrounded by white feathers, with Bill, in a Phoenix form, standing in front of him "So, Pine Tree, will you accept my request and make a contract with me, knowing that after making the contract there is no way back to heaven?" Bill asked Dipper, who was without his clothes, covered in a red blanket "You have a choice. Make a contract with me, and I shall fulfil your wish and be your loyal pet... in exchange for your soul." Dipper thought well. With a contract, he could protect his sister. But was his soul worth a contract with a demon? The one who tried to kill them no less?

"So, Pine Tree?"

...

"Do you wish to make a contract with me?"

...

...

...

"I DO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you in that cliffhanger, but that's how I attract more people to read my stories. Please review. Hope you like it. <strong>


	2. His demon, in duty

**I haven't updated in a while, and sorry about it. I got three reviews, yay! Thanks for your cooperation. And I have more than 400 views. Maybe all those people like Black Butler. Or not... Well, like it or not, Dipper is surely in great trouble now. - Isa Kitty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: His demon, in duty. <strong>

**(Insert Bleach OP 12 - Change)**

With a smirk on his face (if he had one), Bill's hand went straight to Dipper's right eye. Dipper wriggled at first, when feeling the pain and the burn sensation, but then endured. When the pain was finally gone, Bill was not a floating, yellow triangle anymore, but a yellow phoenix, a very rare and beautiful animal, or bird, that is more or less immortal. It is a great choice, according to both Bill and Dipper. Since Gravity Falls was a city full of mystery and stuff, he could only pretend he found the creature somewhere while getting Mabel's rock. The rock... he still haven't found it yet.

And then their surroundings were changing again. Dipper was finally in the forest he was in before, with Bill standing next to him. He looked at a nearby water puddle, and noticed the symbol Bill put in his eye. A pentagram. A purple one, surrounded by a spiky circle. His pupil was totally purple, not brown anymore, unlike the left eye. He slowly touched the corner of his eye, staring in awe. What the hell was that?

"With this pentagram, you can either call me or order me to do something." Bill explained "And it's the symbol of our contract. No other demons can get your soul, except me." Dipper nodded. _How will I hide that? _He thought to himself. "Oh, and use that." Like magic, an eyepatch appeared on Bill's beak (since he was on his Phoenix form). He gave it to Dipper "From now, you'll be my Young Master." Dipper had realized he'd made the worst mistake in his life. If someone discover, they would never forgive him. Specially Mabel. **Never**. He sighed in defeat, and put the eyepatch on. "All you have to do is order me." Dipper thought. Then he looked around. He was lost. Finding the exit would be a good beginning. Sighing loudly and audibly, he took off his eyepatch and glared Bill.

"It's an order. Take me out of here!" The symbol in his eye began to glow. It burned at first, but he endured and the pain disappeared. A grin formed on Bill's beak.

"Yes, my Lord." And with that, the forest began to change around them. Dipper was now facing the Mystery Shack. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Mabel would keep asking him lots of questions and how he got the "Phoenix" which is Bill. And he would need a name for him, he couldn't keep calling him 'Bill'. So his new name would be Christian. Chris, as a nickname. He told him everything, and how to act. Bill smirked even more. He laid on Dipper's left arm, like a hawk. Dipper put his eyepatch and entered the Mystery Shack, and when he did, he faced Mabel, who was reading another book for teenage girls. Hiding the book like magic, she approached him and opened her mouth to talk, but when she laid her eyes on Bill/Christian, she immediately shut her mouth and stared at the bird in awe.

"What..." She let herself trail off.

"Umm, I didn't find your stone, but I found that Phoenix." Dipper lied "His name is Christian, and he'll be staying. At least for now." Bill flew to a corner and then to Mabel, landing on her arm "Hope you like him." Mabel didn't say anything, but smiled widely. But when she turned to thank him, she noticed Dipper's eyepatch. Dipper noticed she was staring at it "Oh, I kinda hurt myself on the forest. Nothing you need to worry about." Letting the Phoenix go, Mabel took Dipper's arm, and with a big, innocent smile, she said:

"Come. I'll take a look at it!"

"Mabel, there is no need to- WOAH!" And then he was pushed by Mabel, who led him upstairs, to the attic. Bill laughed discreetly, and then followed the two to the attic. He laid on Dipper's side as Mabel tried to take off his eyepatch "Mabel, it's nothing serious, I swear!" And then she finally took off his eyepatch, but he closed his right eye, not letting her see the symbol of his and Bill's contract. "Mabel, I told you to stop!" Dipper roared, and then snatched the eyepatch from Mabel's hands. He put it back, then looked at her, as she muttered an apologize "Sorry for being mean, but it's been a tough day, and I'm really tired." He looked at Bill "And you can go and play with Christian if you want..." Mabel smiled and hugged Dipper.

"Thank you, Dipper!" She looked at the Phoenix "Come, Christopher!"

"Christian."

"Same thing."

* * *

><p>Dipper was staring at himself in a mirror. He was without his eyepatch, and looking cautiously at his right eye. He had sold his soul to a demon, all to protect his sister. It would be worth, but he should hide that mark from everyone. And he really meant everyone. Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan and Mabel... Oh, Mabel. "Forgive me..." Dipper whispered. He put his eyepatch on again, and then looked at Mabel by the attic's window. She was playing tag with Bill. And she keeps calling him Christopher. Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's naivety. He wish he could still have that naivety, not worrying about anything around him. Free from the world. Free from evilness.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Mabel..." He muttered. Then sat on his bed.

He took out the book 3. Flipping the pages until he found the Bill Cipher's page. He looked down at himself. He made a contract with a demon, a demon who threatened his family twice. He closed the book with a sigh. He mused about what he should do. He was sure he couldn't void it. So, what could he do? It was done. He had sold his soul. Like in Mabel's dream, but she was the one who sold his soul, to another demon. That was so complicated. He stood up and went downtairs, just to find Wendy reading another magazine aka avoiding working. He didn't want Wendy to see him with an eyepatch, so Dipper tip-toed to the exit, but Wendy noticed him.

"Hey, dork!" She said "What are you doing?"

"...Nothing?"

"...Ok, then." And then she focused again on the magazine. Dipper sighed in relief and stepped outside. Mabel looked at him and then waved. He waved back with a faint smile. He knew his sister would discover sooner or later. She was not born yesterday, and that was what worried Dipper the most. Conceal the contract would work for a while, but deceive her... That was something would even dream into doing. But he wasn't deceiving her. Bill was. He didn't even know why he trusted Bill. Bill fooled him twice, and yet again he trusted him. He was a fool, but if that was to protect Mabel, he would take his chances. Dipper touched his eyepatch. He knew he would do everything to Mabel, but he never expected to actually sell his soul to save her. Was he really an idiot.

"Hey, Dippin' Sauce!" Mabel called him, with Bill on her arm. It was amazing that his claws didn't hurt, probably because of the sweater "Come play with us!" Dipper didn't know what to do, so he just joined Mabel and "Christian". Mabel said "Did you know that a Phoenix can fly as fast as a bolt?! It's amazing!" Mabel was so excited about their new "pet" that she ramble about bolts and cars randomly, and Dipper didn't find any similarity in her random subjects, but suddenly he snapped back to reality with her next comment "What about a new adventure, Dip?"

"Oh? Ah, ok, then." Dipper muttered without much interest. Mabel smiled at him. She went to the Shack and grabbed book 3.

They went to the forest to find something interesting. Dipper brought a lantern as the forest was so dark they could barely see a thing. Since Dipper was only using an eyepatch and, according to Mabel, he was one-eye blind, Mabel kept talking things like 'rock, branch, big rock'. Gee, he could see just fine! But Dipper didn't complain, because, after all, his sister was trying to help him, and that helped a lot because Dipper sometimes would miss a branch and trip, and she would say 'I warned you'. Bill was flying quietly above them. But he was laughing quietly to himself. Dipper had a soul that was different from Mabel's, and all the other demons, even Damion (yes, he exists) would say their souls were unalike.

Dipper's soul was strikingly delicious. Not only because of his leadership, but the fear in his eyes, the despair in his voice and the solitude and inconfidence in his soul itself. Despair and fear were the biggest ingredients to a delicious soul, and adding leadership, inconfidence and solitude, that would make one of the rarest souls Bill had already smelt. He knew all demons around would chase him and try to take his soul to themselves, but he would take his chances no matter what, even if it ends in a bloodbath. In other words, his soul was bitter, and perfect.

Mabel's soul was also delicious, but in a moderated way. She had her foes and friends, and that would make a normal soul, with a sweet taste. Sweet wasn't the best taste a demon could get.

Bill decided to forget about their souls for a little bit. Dipper stood up and looked at his surroundings, and then she floor started to tremble. "Earthquake?" Mabel asked him. Suddenly a shadowy hand appeared and grabbed Mabel "Ah, help!" Dipper froze in place. He didn't know how to react. Finally, the creature showed itself. A giant werewolf. The werewolf looked at Dipper, and he felt himself almost fainting, until a voice rang in his head: _I shall grant your wish. _Dipper looked at Mabel. She had her eyes shut tight. That was his chance. Taking off his eyepatch, he looked at Bill, who was standing calmly at a tree branch.

"Christian, it's an order." His contract mark started to glow "Save Mabel from that thing!"

"Yes, my Lord."

And then Bill flew to the werewolf, which was trying to take Mabel away. Mabel was wriggling and writhing but the werewolf held her firmly. Until it was taken aback by Bill, who cut his left arm (where Mabel was) without much effort. He flew through its entire body and when he stopped, the wereworlf was torn to shreds, and dissolved like powder. Mabel was barely believing what she had just seen. After all, "Christian" was special. She looked at Dipper. He was putting his eyepatch on, or at least trying to. She knew her brother knew something. Something he didn't want to tell her, but he knew she was already suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and went to him.

"Ok, Dipper, I know we've been seeing many abnormal things lately, but seriously, what was that?" She pointed to Bill, who landed on a tree branch like nothing had happened "That bird can fight!" Dipper lowered his head "THAT'S AWEASOME!" Dipper looked at her like she was crazy, and was about to protest, saying that she was crazy, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Bill guided them to out of the forest until they reached the shack. Mabel rushed to there quickly. Bill smirked and, when Mabel was too far to hear them, he said:

"See, young master?" Dipper shivered at the words "young master". He glared Bill "Shotting Star already likes me."

"Don't hold your breath, Bill." Dipper warned. Bill smirked. That was going to be their best adventures, both for him and Dipper.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but that's all for now. Oh, and with eat souls Bill means that he literally eats souls, like food. <strong>


	3. His demon, angry

**Yay, I have more than 700 views and 10 reviews! Thanks a lot guys, that means a lot to me ;)  
><strong>**Oh, and I also thank you all for the favs and the follows. It means a lot to me. Now I'm back, and I'm really sorry for the delay, but my final exams are just around the corner, and I'm sure you all know the old saying "the early bird catches the worm", so I've been studying for the past three months, even if I got good grades on my last exam. **

**So leave your comment and don't play in claw machines (they're evil). I GOT A STUFFED BUNNY IN THAT EVIL THING, AND I NAMED IT MIMZY :D HE'S SO ADORABLE! But it was just a fluke... So take my advice and don't waste your money with those machines. - Isa Kitty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: His demon, angry. <strong>

**(Insert Bleach OP 12 - Change)**

Bill/Christian and Dipper entered in the Mystery Shack, and then Dipper bumped on something, or someone. Someone named Stanford Pines. He had just finished robbing new costumers, and was still wearing his clothes for this, mainly the eyepatch. While Bill was flying above him, Dipper touched his own eyepatch, and seemed to be a younger version of his grunkle, specially with the eyepatch that made him look like a pirate. Dipper shuddered internally at knowing that he looked like his grunkle. Who wants to look like Grunkle Stan? No one does, right? (Well, I don't) It could not be seen, but the phoenix was trying his best to hold his laugh.

"Hey, kid. Are ya' copying me?"

"W-well, not exactly." Dipper faltered "I-I..." He was about to explain what happened to him in a fake story, but then Mabel interrupted him.

"He hurt himself while doing some nerd nerdy thingy and he got us a bird!" She pointed to Bill, who flew to them and landed on Dipper's forearm "It can fight!" Dipper gulped, now afraid he would use Bill as a new atraction or something the sort. "Oh, Dipper, I have something to show to you. COME!" And before either Dipper or Grunkle Stan could protest, Mabel brought him upstairs, and then grabbed #book 3. He swore he heard Stan mutter '_kids_'. "I found something about phoenixes in this book!" She pointed the the third page of the book, and pointed to the phoenix drawn in the page "Here says that they are agile, smart and shrewd! I always wanted a shrewd animal!" ... "What's shrewd?"

"Ugh..."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. What are we going to do today?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, I'm tired and you've been wandering all day like in a sugar rush. Can't we just rest for a moment?" Mabel seemed to be in a shock. Dipper frowned, as if he had said something wrong or even prohibited _to Mabel_. She grabbed his face with both hands as if her life depended on it.

"Dipper, we have the most powerful bird ever known in Gravity Falls!" The girl told Dipper.

"And...?"

"We can do _anything_! We can defeat Gideon, we can fly through Gravity Falls, we can defeat Gideon, we can kill bad guys, we can defeat Gideon, we can-" Dipper put a finger in Mabel's mouth, frowning. In that phrase, Dipper noticed Mabel was mentioning Gideon a lot, specially because he had been arrested a few weeks ago, so probably she still held a grudge against Gideon (because she had been harrassed by him). Dipper did not like that at all, because his sister would forgive her enemies, even the worst of them, and then he spoke.

"It's not a good idea."

"Of course it is!" Mabel protested. "Christian is outstanding, and we can do anything with him. Can't you see that, Dipper?" Her lips curved into a smirk. "You can use him to impress Wendy." Dipper blushed furiously and glared his sister with hatred and shame. Bill had to stifle his laugh as his beak curved into a small smile. "Come, bird, I have a task for you." She called as she headed downstairs. She heard Dipper shout from the attic:

"MABEL!"

* * *

><p>As the night came, Dipper and Mabel fell asleep quickly. The adventures they had were enough to make them tired, and Mabel was the first to fall asleep like a log. With a day full of misadventures, just like making a deal with a demon and being attacked by a supposed-werewolf all of sudden, Dipper felt very tired. All he saw before falling into a deep sleep was Bill on the attic's window.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill flew through the sky, seeing houses and stores closed, some houses with the lights out and other houses with some lights on. He hated to admit, but that was amazing. He felt the wind in his body, his claws out as sharp as nails slitting the air and sky, the moon... When was the last time he felt a strong emotion like this one? When he was with <em>her<em>? Now he understood the Pine twins. Why they would seek for an adventure every day. Not only because they mess with the supernatural and because they are little troublemakers, but because of the emotions you feel during those journeys. He felt _free_.

But the emotion quickly faded when he seeked something in the sky. Or _someone_, to be exact.

He stopped and looked at this "someone" intently, his eyes showing pure hatred. Without hesitation and in an outstanding speed, he attacked the creature, slashing it with his claws intently. The creature, which was also a Phoenix, except for being blue, looked at him (it was staring the moon) and suddenly smirked. "What an unexpected _nice to see you again_, Bill Cipher." Bill's eyes were glowing red as both phoenixes landed on a branch and stared at each other, as if expecting one of them unleash an attack. "Or should I say _Christian_?" The blue Phoenix said slyly.

"So you've been eavesdropping?" Bill asked with a calm voice, as if expecting the other bird to say that.

"Oh, I've been eavesdropping that kid you made a contract with a long time ago. His soul is simply astonishingly delicious, and I wouldn't miss the oportunity of making a deal with him. Until you got in my way." Bill smirked as he turned back into his triangle form. The other Phoenix did the same, becoming a blue floating triangle just like Bill. "You just steal everything I want. But, at least one time in my life, I stole something that is yours, forever." Bill suddenly became red, trying to control his anger and trying not to explode Gravity Falls.

"You... You are going to pay, Markus!" Bill shouted angrily.

Bill threw a ball of energy at Markus, who avoided it easily, and turned into his Phoenix form. Without any other choices, Bill also turned into his Phoenix form and flew behind Markus. The blue Phoenix flew through the sky and grabbed a branch on the floor, throwing it at Bill, who avoided on the last second. He saw another branch, and grabbed it, Markus was not caring about his enemy, after all he was stronger than Bill. Flying now side to side, Bill used the branch as a defense for all Markus' attacks. When he was distracted enough, Bill pushed him against a tree, landing on a branch and pressing his left paw against Markus' chest, ripping off some feathers. His eyes were burning dangerously.

"You are a vile, disgusting and untamed creature that I should've killed when I had the chance to." Bill noticed something salty fall off his eyes. Were those things... tears? Was he crying? He was Bill Cipher, the powerful dream demon. He would never cry. But when he remembered _her _it was a very personal subject. "_She _was the only person I had left, and you took her away from me!" Markus felt the grip on his chest tighten, but he kept smirking sadistically, enjoying everything so far. Bill's suffer and self-consciousness of him crying.

"You'll never get her back, and you know that."

Bill felt a tug at his heart and, without any other word, he left, flying through the night, his shiny feathers shining bright were like a shotting star in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and unexplained, I know. But it's not my fault. Tomorrow is the last exam I have to do, and I have a feeling that I'm on vacations already! Yes, I'm 99% I've passed on all the exams. Let's pray. Anyway, I bet you all wonder: who is <em>she<em>? Well, I'll have a chapter explaining about her but for now you'll have to wait 'cause I love leaving you in a cliffhanger. - Isa Kitty. **


End file.
